


Chatty

by humanveil



Category: Casino Royale (2006), Confessions of a Shopaholic (2009)
Genre: #DrunkenKissesChallenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One too many always held the potential for good or bad. Tonight, it was good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chatty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [murdergatsby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/gifts).



> For murdergatsby, who has no idea I'm doing this. Written very quickly as a thank you for putting up with me.

Luke couldn’t hear a single word of what Le Chiffre was saying, but he was certain it was interesting. It had to be. The way the other man’s lips curved around each word definitely was.

It’s not that he didn’t want to hear it; he did. The other man hardly ever spoke, and Luke usually found himself clinging to every word when he did, as if he couldn’t get enough. It’s just… they were in the middle of a house party, surrounded by a hundred or so drunken twenty-somethings, all screaming and laughing and _touching_ , and Luke had definitely had far too much to drink. He could feel the alcohol moving through his veins, leaving him feeling light hearted and more than a bit dizzy.

He nodded along, catching a word here or there. Le Chiffre was going on about their shared finance class, or, at least, that’s what he thought it sounded like. It was probably important, he thought. He’d probably have to ask the other man to repeat it at a later date, when he could actually comprehend what half of it meant. For now, though, he was happy to simply smile, nodding when it seemed appropriate and sipping from his cup filled with… something alcoholic. Thankfully, Le Chiffre seemed to be on a bit of a rant, his words coming at a rapid rate with no room for interruption.

Privately, Luke thought the alcohol made him chatty. He found it rather endearing.

They were huddled in a corner, away from the main crowd. Luke had taken a bottle from the kitchen and some cups, happy to just sit and drink with his… friend. He considered them friends. If he were to guess, he’d probably say Le Chiffre considered them acquaintances.

Pity.

He blinked a few times as way of ridding himself of the thought, and glanced back at Le Chiffre. His gaze zeroed in on Le Chiffre’s mouth once again, staring at it as he continued to talk.

His eyes had a tendency to do that a lot recently. Odd.

Some time passed, and then, as was inevitable, Le Chiffre stopped mid-sentence; giving Luke an odd look.

“You’re not listening, are you?”

“Pardon?”

Le Chiffre’s lips tilted in a smile, and Luke was surprised to see it there. Had someone ignored his fifteen minute rant, he’d probably be annoyed. But then, Le Chiffre had had a fair bit to drink as well, and alcohol had always seemed to lighten him up, if only a little bit.

“Sorry,” Luke offered, only looking a little embarrassed. “It’s just very loud.”

Le Chiffre waved a hand, dismissing the apology. He moved closer towards Luke, voice louder than it had been as he said, “Not the place for a proper conversation, anyway. No one else seems to be talking very much.”

Luke swallowed at the proximity, nodding again. He didn’t need to look around to know it was true.

Alcohol had always made him a bit chatty, too. Or, at least, it removed the filter he usually had in place. Which is probably the reason why, instead of replying with something intelligent, the words _don’t suppose we join them_ came tumbling from his lips.

“What?” Le Chiffre asked, even though it was apparent he’d heard exactly what Luke had said.

 _Too late to redeem yourself now, idiot_ , Luke thought. He looked around, taking a moment to consider his options. He could laugh it off and hope Le Chiffre was willing to ignore it, or…

It was with little thought that he closed the gap between him and the other man, lips meeting Le Chiffre’s in a gentle kiss. It was as much of a surprise to Luke as it was to Le Chiffre, but, once he started, he found he couldn’t stop.

He placed his cup on the first flat surface he could find, using his now free hand to reach for Le Chiffre’s face, fingers light on the skin of his jaw, experimental. The other man’s lips tasted like cheap liquor, just as Luke expected his own mouth tasted. He was pleasantly surprised to feel Le Chiffre kiss him back.

It lasted for a few minutes, leaving them both breathless but smiling. They didn’t say anything for a moment, just simply stared at one another until Luke broke the silence.

“Shall we leave?”

“After you.”


End file.
